Relationships
This page is under re-construction Relationships is an important mechanic in BitLife. It ranges from parents to siblings, grandchildren, niece and nephews, exes, and love interests. Each characters having a relationship with the main character will have their names displayed in list, with their role shown beside in parentheses. Under each names are bars which show how well is the main character relationship with another one. Options are based on the relationships' quality: If the quality is low, the player will not be able to spend time and have conversation with them, and not getting any help from the character. Relationship stats also help achieving certain Ribbons. The relationship bar will start going down when the character ages up, as so it is better to keep in contact with them. It also depends on the action the player did: either increasing or decreasing. |-| Parents = Parents are the main character's mother and father. They are the characters who will be introduced first when the player starts a new life. Options |-| Step Parents= Step Parents are the main character's step father and step mother, they where introduced if case the parents divorce or the father or the mother character's dies and the parent remarry. (Under Construction) |-| Siblings = |-| Step Siblings= Step Siblings are the children that the step parents had with the previous spouse. |-| Step Childrens= Step Childrens are the childrens of our Love. |-| Love = Love stands for the person who main character is dating or married with. They will argue with you at times if you do something that harms the relationship but could do it out of their own cattiness. Your character may either apologize or argue back to their lover. Lovers may argue with you for any of the followings: *You cheated on them via a hook-up. *You had/fathered a baby with a hook-up. *You got off your birth control (Female only). *You become/used a sperm donor. *You gave them an STD. *You tried to make them sign a pre-nup but they refused. *You tried to get them to have a threesome but they refused. *You lost too much money at the casino. *You gave away a lot of money to another family member. *You put your child up for adoption. *They do not approve of your pet or exotic animal. *You sold your pet or exotic animal. *You released your pet or exotic animal. *They were attacked by your pet/exotic animal. *You received a gift from an ex. *You gave a gift to an ex. *An ex filed a restraining order against you. *You gave them a gift they don't like. *You lost the Lawsuit and cost you money in legal fees. *While famous, you appeared nude or topless in a magazine cover. |-| Children = Children can be the main character's blood children or get adopted by the character. They are ordered from the oldest to youngest living child. If a child is adopted, they will be ordered at the time they were adopted regardless of if they are older or younger than other children. Abandoned Children If a character abandons their children, they will lose connection to them and their grandchildren of that child. They will be unable to do any activity with them without first pressing "Reconnect" and having that abandoned family member agree to reconnect with them. If an abandoned child or grandchild dies, your character will not be notified of their death and will only know that they are dead if they find that person in "Late Relatives". The relationships between the main character and the abandoned children will be emptied, as so the player will need to put efforts in order for the bar to start rising up again. Abandoning one also causes the relationships between you with your "Love" to be emptied. |-| Exes = Exes are as the name suggests, the previous characters that were dating/engaged in marriage with the main character. As of 23th June 2019, characters may now interact with their exes: by calling, sending gifts and "txxxt", or stalking them (a warning will appear on-screen if the player tries to pick "Stalk"). A partner will be in the "Exes" tab when they either broke up/divorced or died. When an ex dies, your character will not be notified but will know that the ex is dead by looking in the "Exes" tab. Giving a lot of contact to exes can raise or lower their relationship depending on how the relationship ended and how they feel about you. Ex-flings are easier to please than ex-lovers, as they are less serious. Exes can file a restraining order if you bother them too much. Having a bad relationship with an ex can ruin a character's happiness. Interacting with exes may have an effect on current significant others and they could get mad at you if you get too romantic with an ex. It could also have an effect on family if a character accidentally sends a "txxxt" to a family member instead of a lover. |-| Grandchildren = Grandchildren are the children of the main character's children. |-| Great-Grandchildren = TBA |-| Nieces & Nephews = Nieces & Nephews are the children of siblings of the main character. |-| Pets = Pets are animals that are bought and taken care of in the main character house. They have a relationship with you but in a different way. Being there for your pet and helping them will give a good relationship. Sometimes pets will misbehave and your character could yell at them, train them not to do what they did, do nothing, or reward their behavior. Pets with high craziness or very sick pets will be harder to please. |-| Late Relatives = Late Relatives contains family members who passed away. It will state their name, relationship to character, age at death, and cause of death. If the character's lover dies and the character has many ex-lovers and ex-flings, the deceased lover will be in the Exes tab as a Late Ex. If spouses are kidnapped and not found, they will be presumed dead and show up as Late even though their status is unknown. Kidnapped spouses do not ever come back. If a character has abandoned their child and/or grandchildren (if any), they will not be notified if the estranged child or grandchild dies, but they will still show up in Late Relatives. |-| Late Pets = Late Pets are previous pets of the main character that have died. It will state their name, type of pet, age at death, and cause of death. If pets are kidnapped and not found, they will be presumed dead and show up as Late even though their status is unknown. Kidnapped pets do not ever come back. |-| Options (all relationships excluding pets) This section is a work-in-progress. Compliment This is an option that the player can do when the controlled NPC says something nice about someone else to them. This boosts their relationship with each other. Besides this, there is a chance that if someone compliments someone, they will immediately compliment back, with the tagline, 'It's mutual', and another compliment will be chosen. This greatly boosts relationship. Conversation A versatile option, this option is where two people decide to chat with each other. This option slightly boosts relations. Two people can have a conversation by: * Discussing * Having a chat about * Having a conversation about * Having a heart-to-heart about * Talking about If the character has emigrated to another country and the other person isn't there, they may do so with a form of technology such as: * Having a FaceTime conversation * Having a long-distance phone call * Having a phone conversation * Having a Skype conversation * Having a Skype video callhh * Having a video chat * Talking on the phone Sometimes if the character and relationship do not agree on the conversation, they could get into an argument. The character can choose to apologise, agree to disagree, insult them, or assault them (if they are in the same country). If the character chose to insult or assault the other person, the relationship will go down and the other person could insult or assault them as well. Even if the other person fought back as well, they could still call the police on your character. If they assaulted your character but your character didn't assault them, your character can sue their own family or lover over it, even if they did insult the other person first. Insult This option is where the controlled NPC says something bad about another person, in sharp contrast to a compliment. Unlike compliments, however, this decreases relationship levels. However, people can insult the controlled NPC, and the player can choose how they respond, by insulting him/her back, forgiving them, or lunge towards them. There's also a chance where a relative can get insulted, and the player can choose how they react to the victim. Spend Time Probably one of the most used options in the list, spending time with relations is an easy way to boost relationship. The player can decide to spend time with one person, or invest time within all of them. If the player is not a Bitizen, they must watch an ad before they "Spend time with all". There is also a chance if relations are very low, someone may decide to reject spending time. If in a good relationship, there is also a chance that someone may ask to go out with the player, and they can decide whether or not if they go with them. Category:BitLife